


got you in my sights

by likeuwuahh



Series: winter break challenge for jihyo [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, nerf war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: jihyo really wants to shoot a nerf dart in the middle of jeongyeon's forehead





	got you in my sights

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for 3k!!! hope you like this one shot
> 
> \- unedited

Jihyo is just about to enter her car to head back home when her back pocket vibrates. She fishes out her phone and scoffs when she reads the message.

 _[JeongJeongie]_  
**Nerf war when you come home.**  
**Winner cooks our dinner?**  
**Get ready to have your ass kicked.**  
**Love u baby <3**

She rolls her eyes but she’s already thinking about how to win against her girlfriend. Jeongyeon thinks she’s a good player but somehow, she never wins in their games. Perhaps, she thought she can win against because she’s already at home. But no one wins against Park Jihyo. It’s a long living legend.

(actually, she gets very competitive and it’s unparalleled by anyone else)

Okay, maybe Jeongyeon has won against her once or twice. Though, that only worked in her favour because she’d been distracting Jihyo on purpose and it made her lose her train of thought and her focus. She cheated her way through the games that she’s ever won.

When she reaches home, she enters as quietly as she can. Of course, Jihyo doesn’t want Jeongyeon to know that she’s here. She tippy toes around the entrance before noticing her weapon, standing out in the mess of the living room. There’s a gun and darts on the dining table, as well as another note of good luck from Jeongyeon that looks more like a mess of scribbles.

She loads her ammunition and sighs softly, rolling her shoulders and stretching her arms. Jihyo doesn’t know if she should hide or if she should attack first. She takes a few moments to think about her situation first, attempting to form a successful plan that will let her win with ease. She really wants to shoot a dart and have it land on her girlfriend’s damn shiny forehead – and, to get rid of that smug grin she always has when she thinks she’s going to win.

Jihyo picks up on some sounds down the hall and she freezes in her spot. She regrets leaving her things at the front door, in plain sight and enough to put Jeongyeon on alert if she spots them. She hears the familiar soft footsteps from Jeongyeon’s Bulbasaur slippers. She doesn’t have super hearing – they just squeak when she walks on the wooden floorboards as opposed to the tiles. It’s a silly move to wear them when she’s trying not to be found. This is exactly why she’ll never be able to beat Jihyo.

She smiles when she sees her girlfriend’s goofy head. Jihyo is safely hiding behind the couch but she can’t help but risk a peek. Jeongyeon is looking suspicious, flitting her gaze around the room every minute or so. Her back is to Jihyo and a part of her is really tempted to shoot her a dart aimed for her butt – but Jihyo holds it in and snickers. She’s surprised that Jeongyeon hasn’t noticed her bag at the entrance, or her shoes or the missing gun.

Unless, Jeongyeon already knows and is pretending that she’s unaware.

Shuffling closer, Jihyo attempts to gain a better view of what Jeongyeon is doing. She squints, noticing that she’s alternating her gaze between the table and Jihyo’s bag. So, she definitely knows that Jihyo is in the house. Jihyo may have the upper hand here. She can surprise Jeongyeon easily right here, right now. But just as she’s about to whip her gun out, she notices Jeongyeon’s other hand is holding onto her own gun, finger resting on the trigger. If she popped out of her spot now, Jeongyeon will undoubtedly be quicker than she will be in hitting her aim.

She gives up this chance and waits for Jeongyeon to leave the living room instead. Jihyo sulks at the lost chance and moves on through the house. She keeps an eye on Jeongyeon as she enters their bedroom. For a moment, Jihyo considers going after Jeongyeon but then, resorts to finding a hiding spot of her own. Carefully and quietly, she enters the spare bedroom. She slides open the built-in wardrobe and hides inside. It’s pretty empty and she has enough space to stand. Jihyo chooses to open the slider a little bit, enough to stick the barrel of her gun in between. She doesn’t let it stick out, but holds it in place in case Jeongyeon decides to waltz in without a care.

They’re both unwilling to move. There’s not a single sound coming from anywhere in the house and it’s clear that the two of them are more focused on hiding than attacking. Perhaps it’s been an hour and the hunger is starting to get to Jihyo at least. She’s tired of waiting out in the wardrobe. She didn’t think it would take _this_ long to shoot Jeongyeon on the head. She shifts her stance and leans on the other foot.

A few moments later, she hears the sound of a stomach grumbling. She knows it’s not her own. Jihyo bites her tongue when she realises that either Jeongyeon is close, or, she’s already in the room with her. With the pitch darkness of the wardrobe, she wouldn’t be surprised if Jeongyeon is inside here with her. But she doesn’t understand how that’s possible when she clearly saw Jeongyeon head towards their room.

Unless… Jeongyeon slipped it around the time Jihyo was setting up her gun. She was too preoccupied to keep her attention on the entrance. Instead, she’d been trying to open the door quietly and attempting to fit the gun through the space.

Jihyo turns in the darkness of the wardrobe and squints. She manages to hold back on cursing when she sees movement on the other side. How the hell did they end up choosing the same hiding spot? She guesses it’s because they’re starting to think like each other after dating for the past few years. Shooting now would be like shooting in the dark but Jihyo knows if one of them exits these doors, they’ll get shot. Jihyo chooses to make a risky choice. She can’t see anything, but if she can get Jeongyeon to turn, she might get a shot in.

“Hey, Jeongie.” Jihyo calls out for her girlfriend’s attention.

_Bingo._

Jihyo manages to notice the panicked movement from Jeongyeon and she shoots, attempting to get her somewhere at least. She presses the trigger at least three times, for extra cautiousness – of course.

“Ouch! Ji, that hurt!” Jeongyeon whines from the other side of the wardrobe. Jihyo laughs out loud and slides the door open, cheering in triumph.

“I told you, you can’t beat me.” Jihyo smugly rubs it in Jeongyeon’s face.

“How the hell did you get them all on my face?” Jeongyeon groans as she exits her side.

As soon as she sees her, Jihyo erupts into laughter, holding onto her stomach from laughing so hard. Jeongyeon groans, not even able to cover her face because Jihyo’s darts are spread out. There’s one on each of her cheeks and a final one on her forehead.

“I’m sorry Jeongie.” Jihyo apologises, reaching out to hold Jeongyeon’s face between her hands. She kisses her softly and she smiles when Jeongyeon immediately wraps her arms around her. “I have a feeling it might hurt when I pull them off, so I’m apologising in advance.”

“Can you at least do it slowly?” Jeongyeon pouts.

“I’m hungry – not really sure if I can make such promises.” Jihyo teases. She reaches for the one on her right cheek first, pulling on the dart gently.

Jeongyeon winces and Jihyo winces too. She stops pulling and Jeongyeon urges her to go on. Perhaps it’ll hurt less if she tugs on it to come off in one go. With newfound energy, Jihyo yanks the dart right off Jeongyeon’s cheek.

“Oh my god!” Jeongyeon screams, holding her cheek.

Jihyo immediately panics and reaches out to check on her cheek. She pulls Jeongyeon’s hand away from her face, only to see nothing wrong, apart from a little bit of redness spreading. Jeongyeon grins at her cheekily and she rolls her eyes, knowing how to turn the tables around just as quickly as Jeongyeon had.

“I was going to kiss them but I guess there’s no need since there’s nothing wrong.” Jihyo grumbles, feeling cheated.

Jeongyeon immediately pouts – her version of an apology.

Instead of paying any attention to it, Jihyo doesn’t hesitate pulling off the other two darts. She’s merciless this time around, not caring how much pain Jeongyeon is in.

(she still took them off gently, but she’s not going to admit it)

When she’s done, Jihyo turns to move away, but changes her mind last minute. She glares at her girlfriend and frames her face between her palms again. Slowly, she presses her lips against her cheeks and her forehead. She knows she’ll never be able to deny Jeongyeon’s wishes, no matter what she wants.

“Go cook dinner, my cute little loser.” Jihyo squishes Jeongyeon’s cheeks.

“I’m no loser! I’m going to win one of these days.” Jeongyeon sulks. “Can we really not buy takeout?”

“That would be really unfair and I’ve also been waiting an hour for this damn game. You make the choice.” Jihyo glowers.

“Damn, hunger really makes you cranky.” Jeongyeon mumbles under her breath.

Jihyo glares at her and picks up her gun again. Jeongyeon immediately runs away from her, shouting apologies. “I’m really tempted to aim this at your butt and leave them there so you can die from the pain.”

“I’ll cook, I promise! Stop chasing me with your gun!” Jeongyeon screams from the kitchen.

Later on, when Jeongyeon _does_ start cooking, Jihyo is right behind her, chin resting on her shoulder as she expertly tries to make their dinner. She coos over her girlfriend and her attention to detail and then thanks her with a kiss or two.

And, Jeongyeon makes sure Jihyo eats as soon as she can, too. She doesn’t want to deal with a cranky girlfriend any longer than she has been already. But when they do finish dinner, Jihyo turns into a cuddling monster and Jeongyeon doesn’t know if she’s cursed to deal with a moody girlfriend.

(she loves it without a doubt anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter


End file.
